Old EITC First Division
In Memory of the First Division The First Division "Gentlemen, we WILL be disciplined, and we WILL be recognized as such" Lord Johnny Coaleaston to the division. The EITC First Division is a division in the service of Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard. It is led by Field Marshall Johnny Coaleaston, and is currently recruiting. The division was the main attack force in the invasion of Guines. Rules If you want to join you must be - *Ready to die for the EITC *Able to follow commands without questioning them *Be in or have been in an EITC guild, with some exceptions *Be Level 15 or higher (some exceptions) *Although not required, it is preferred you wear the traditional EITC uniform Uniform Admiral Hat - Available at Padres Del Fuego Tailor Embellished Vest - Available at Padres Del Fuego Tailor Plain Linen Long Sleeve - Available at Port Royal and Padres Del Fuego Tailors Adventure Belt - Adoria's Family Quest, Padres Del Fuego Tailor Adventure Breeches - Adoria's Family Quest, Padres Del Fuego Tailors Adventure Boots - Adoria's Family Quest, Padres Del Fuego Tailors Adventure Coat - Adoria's Family Quest, Padres Del Fuego Tailors Members In the division there are three brigades. One is lead by Lord Jeremiah Garland and the other by Captain Josh. The third is lead by General Captain Ryan. There is also a Second in Command of each brigade, in case the leader is unavailable. In each brigade there are two squads, each with a leader, and eight members. There is one leader and 19 members in a brigade. In an attack squads may split up to scout areas, flank the enemy, or go on patrol. There is also a medical squad, for people that do not want to fight to heal wounded soldiers. The First Brigade *General Lord Jeremiah Garland - Leader *Lieutenant Commander Lawrence Helmbain - Second in Command 1st Brigade, 1st Squad *Lieutenant Sven Daggersteel - Squad Leader *Major Walker - Squad Member *sergeant jack - Squad Member *Corporal Grunt - Squad Member *Private Ishamel Decksteel - Squad Member (reserve duty) *Private Richard Gunwalker - Squad Member *Private Lucas Darksword - Squad Member *Private Henry Squidroberts - Squad Member *Private David Wildroberts - Sqaud Member Men needed. 1st Brigade, 2nd Squad Men needed. The Second Brigade *General Captain Josh - Leader *''Second in Command needed!'' 2nd Brigade, 1st Squad *Lieutenant Jack Macskull - Squad Leader Men needed. 2nd Brigade, 2nd Squad Men needed. The Third Brigade The Third Brigade is a special brigade, made for the extra units such as the Medical Squad and Light Squad. The Medical Squad is a squad made mostly for women, who prefer to help heal fallen soldiers. This squad is not a fighting squad, but is still issued small pistols should they be attacked. The Light Squad performs assassinations, spy missions, scouting, flanking, and advance guard missions. They are issued weapons to their respective ranks and generally do not fight in line, but rather spread out, making a smaller target. *General Captain Ryan - Leader *Lieutenant Commander John Warsmythe - Second in Command Medical Squad *Lieutenant Emily McSteel - Squad Leader Medics needed. Light Squad *Private Jase - Squad Member, Spy Men needed. Weapons In the EITC First Division, certain ranks are aloud to use certain weapons. Note that no voodoo weapons (dolls or staffs) are permitted. We ask that each soldier have the proper weapons for their designated rank. First and Second Brigades *'Privates' - Must use only bayonets (if on basic access, blunderbuss is allowed. But only 'on basic is it permitted). *'Corporals - May use either bayonets or muskets. Can also have a small dagger (not throwing knives) for hand-to-hand combat, in substitution for bayonet. *'Sergeants' - May use either bayonets or muskets. Can also have a sabre for hand-to-hand combat, in substitution for bayonet. *'Majors' - May use bayonets, muskets, or flintlocks. Can also have a small dagger (not throwing knives) for hand-to-hand combat, in substitution for bayonet. *'Lieutenants / Lieutenant Commanders' - May use bayonets, muskets, or flintlocks. Can also have a sabre for hand-to-hand combat, in subsititution for bayonet. Also permitted to use hand grenades. *'Generals / Colonels / Field Marshall '- May use flintlocks, any type of sword, dagger (not throwing knives), and permitted to use hand grenades. Third Brigade *'All members of the Medical Squad - '''May be provided with flintlocks or daggers upon request. Must only be used for emergencies. *'All members of the Light Squad '- May use practically any weapon, except voodoo. Weapons you may want to use the most include daggers, for fast kills, throwing knives, for accurate throws, muskets, for sniping, and smoke grenades, to cover your escape. Training Every few days, the entire EITC First Division gathers for training. During training, all soldiers will go over the basic fundamentals of fighting, learning certain orders from the drill sergeants, and occasionally practice in simulated battle sequences. The training session is usually held on the beach of Rumrunner's Isle, but may sometimes change. All training is run by Lord Johnny Coaleaston. If you are in the division, you are required to come to training when online, unless a reasonable excuse is at hand. We ask that all soldiers come to training with their musket/bayonet, any dagger or sabre, and proper uniforms. For more info on training, click the link below: EITC Training The EITC First Division Navy After a couple SvS battles won, Lord Johnny Coaleaston has decided the division should also have a fleet, as more and more battles are currently being fought at sea. If you are in the division you '''do '''keep your current rank, but there are seperate ranks for the navy. That being so, Lord Coaleaston would act like the Admiral of the Fleet, and Lord Jeremiah Garland would act as the Vice Admiral, and General Captain Josh would act as a Third in Command, or Admiral. Squad Leaders would be ship captains, and their squads would work on board the ships as gunners or repair men. If, and '''only '''if you are a squad leader, you may enlist your ship in the fleet. There is a flag ship, in which the First, Second, and Third in command act on. The crew of that ship would be made up of the medical squad, as no other squads would be available. The medical squad in this case would fire guns, but also repair the ship if needed. The flag ship would skirt the main battle, and act as a rescue ship if any other ship is in need. The Fleet The Black Mercenary The Black Mercenary is the flag ship of the EITC First Division Navy, and its crew consists of '''all '''brigade commanders and Second in Commands. It also is gunned and repaired by the Medical Squad. Captain and Admiral of the Fleet - Lord Johnny Coaleaston Role in Battle - Rescue and Command ship Navy Ranks Below is a conversion of each army rank into it's navy rank. Soldiers keep both ranks. *Field Marshall - Fleet Admiral *General - Admiral *Colonel - Vice Admiral *Lieutenant Commander - Commodore *Lieutenant - Captain *Major - Cheif Petty Officer *Sergeant - Petty Officer *Corporal - Ensign *Private - Seaman Objectives Below is a list of all of the EITC First Division's primary objectives (in chronological order per catergory): Invasions *Invasion of Guines ('victory') - Led by Field Marshall Johnny Coaleaston, Guines made a side-server of the EITC, as it is still the main server of Order of Nautilius. *Invasion of Galaira ('occuring') - Led by Field Marshall Coaleaston and General Garland to claim Galaira for the EITC. *Invasion of Vachira ('being planned') -Led by Field Marshall Coaleaston and General Garland to claim Vachira for the EITC. *Invasion of Savica ('being planned') - Led by Field Marshall Coaleaston and General Garland to claim Savica for the EITC. Battles *Battle of Kingshead Depot ('victory') - General Garland and Colonel Ryan retake Kingshead Depot from pirate saboteurs, taking many prisoners. *Battle of Foggy Rock ('victory') - The EITC First Division Navy pursued and successfully sank an entire Paradoxian armada in a long battle at sea. *Second Battle of Kingshead Depot '(victory) '- Field Marshall Coaleaston and a small squad of soldiers (not from the division) defeat several Paradoxian forces in the Kingshead Depot, successfully evacuating Princess Emily McSteel from Paradoxian hands. Hunts and Assassination Missions *Hunt for Eric Ironvane ('victory') - Led by Lieutenant Jason Blademorgan (since traitor) and his squad to hunt down and terminate the killer of Maxamillion. *Hunt for Jason Blademorgan ('victory') - Led by Lieutenant Edward Daggerhawk and his squad to hunt down and terminate a traitor to the EITC. *Assassination of Francis Chiphawk ('being planned') - Newly announced mission in the planning stage to seek out and terminate the tyrannical ruler of the Paradox. About the Commanders Here is a little bit about some of the commanders of the division. If you are on the wikia and are in the division, please add your name, rank, guild, and a brief discription of your military background. Lord Johnny Coaleaston '''Rank: '''Field Marshall, founder '''Guild: '''EITC First Division; Guildmaster '''Military Background:' One of the few Irish members of the EITC, Coaleaston may be young, but is able to lead an army valiantly. As a young trainee in the Caribbean, Coaleaston graduated from the EITC Military Academy with high honors, and was immediatly an instint war hero in the First Battle of Kingshead. After being awarded the Noteworthy Bravery Pin and Companion Medal of Honor for his deeds, Coaleaston was discovered by Lord Billy Hullbatten. He became Hullbatten's aide, and was also promoted to lieutenant colonel by Lord Marshal Harrington himself. After graduating from the EITC Officer Academy, Coaleaston was made commander of Fort Charles, one of the EITC's most vital bases. In the months that followed, he was also made an official EITC lord, all at the age of forteen! Today, Coaleaston is the primary founder and Field Marshall of the EITC First Division. He founded the military division after successfully invading and conquering Guines. He is always loyal to his colleagues, never willing to back down in a fight, and always takes orders without hesitation. One sign of his bravery and honor is the fact that he prefers to lead his soldiers on foot, rather than on horseback like most generals and lords. He is natural-born leader, and directs his soldiers with ease. Lord Jeremiah Garland Rank: '''General, founder '''Guild: '''Beckett's Elites; Officer '''Military Background: Born in England, Garland enlisted in the British Royal Navy at a young age. He graduated from EITC Military Academy at the top of his class, and immediatly enlisted as a British Marine. After spending a few years fighting in Spain, Morocco, and South Africa, Garland returned to the Caribbean, where he joined the Co. Empire. During that time, he was made a general of the Co. Empire army, and was a vital figure in the EITC Civil War. When the war was over, he was given a Medal of Honour and made a decorated war hero for his loyalty and bravery. Today, he is in East India Officers as an officer. He is one of the two founders (along with friend and colleague Johnny Coaleaston) to be founders of the EITC First Division. He is the brigadier general of the First Brigade, the more prominent of the two brigades. Garland's weapon of choice is the officer's pistol, which he keeps loaded and at the ready for a quick draw at his belt. While not to aggresive on the battlefield, Garland shows excellent qualities of a general. He is a mastermind of strategy and statistics, and will always help lead his soldiers to victory. His son, Sven Daggersteel, is lieutenant of the First Squad, First Brigade. General Joshua Pond Rank: '''General '''Guild: '''EITC First Division; Officer '''Military Background: